


Peace

by books_and_starss



Category: Dragons in Our Midst - Bryan Davis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_starss/pseuds/books_and_starss
Summary: Sapphira had a rough past, but she doesn't have to go back.
Relationships: Elam/Sapphira Adi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody's read this but they're my favorite so I'm writing it anyway <3

Sapphira could feel the cold ground under her feet as she walked through a corridor in the mines with no specific destination. The cold seemed to chill her down to her bones, even though she was naturally warm enough that it couldn't really hurt her.

The darkness was complete in the enclosed underground space. Sapphira could see in the darkness better than any normal person even without her fire, but that didn't change anything. The darkness itself was discouraging, an unwelcome constant reminder of the tomb she lived in.

But worst of all was the silence. The silence seemed unbearably loud. She was alone.

She wasn't sure how long she walked down the same endless, empty hallway. It could've been five minutes or forever- not that she had ever been any good at keeping track of time. But it felt like forever before the scene, the memory, the dream faded away.

Sapphira drifted in half sleep for a while, until she realized there was a bright light from somewhere reaching her eyes even though they were closed.

She opened them slowly and dimly registered the fact that the light was sunlight streaming through the windows.

She laid there for a moment more before the significance of that set in and she really remembered that she wasn't in Hades anymore. She hadn't been for years now, but memories and nightmares still showed up often.

The warmth of her bed was the next thing for her to recognize, and then she looked over and there was Elam right next to her just like always.

It was not cold. It was not dark. She was not alone.

Memories from her less-than-happy past often came back to try to start wars in her mind, and some days it worked. But they never won. She wasn't there anymore. She had no cause left to fear or despair.

How could she when the early-morning sunlight bathed the room in a golden glow and her best friend slept next to her?

Sapphira snuggled closer to Elam. He wrapped an arm around her, and she smiled. _Thank You, God._


End file.
